What Burned Between Us
by NanmaGuren77
Summary: Katara had an illegitimate son with Zuko, in her final words before passing away-she tells Korra to find her lost child. The GAang is back, in memories of long past, while Avatar Korra and the new gang in the present search for answers. The Adventure begins in- What Burned Between Us. RxR NO FLAMES
1. The recollection of a bitter memoir

What Burned Between Us-

"He has to come…." The woman said to herself, waiting outside of a small tea shop.  
Although, she was quite early to arrive she didn't care for the world. In her mind it was better to be punctual, than late with an excuse.  
Smirking to herself, she looked around at the surroundings curiously while waiting for the elusive man.  
The scenery reflected in her eyes; like a pool of water reflecting the bright moon.  
_ 'Everything has changed so much'  
_The woman thought, smiling on how just so long ago this area was nothing more than an empty field, now it's called 'Republic City'-a whole new place in the making. Laughing to herself, her breath caught the cold sharpness of the air as she breathed in, it seems fall came to early this year and with it everything was releasing its bright colors with hues to soft brown, orange, and golden yellow. Leaning on the side of door to the tea shop she waited some more, anxiously. Till she saw a figure running like the wind that caught her eyes. It was him, the one she was waiting for. The tall yet built man caught his breath; smiling he looked into her blue eyes hoping she got his sudden apology for being late.

" I-I made it, just in time." He spoke out of breath.

Crossing her arms, the woman replied sarcastically.  
"Yes, _SURE _you did. Well, come on let's get some tea."

Opening the door to the tea shop, they stepped in eager to talk to each other.  
Sitting down at the nearest table, the woman fixed her hair embarrassed while the man just watched, focusing in on her.

"Really, your disguise is terrible Katara." The man said jokingly.

Katara blushed,  
"Well, at least I'm not the only one who's wearing 'peasant' clothes today Zuko! I'm glad we have such an eye for matching garments."

Zuko frowned.  
"Well, it's not like I could just waltz in here to meet you-you know? I even had to put on makeup to hide my scar, why do women even wear this stuff anyways?!"

Pouting, Katara responded.  
"Because, it enhances our feminine beauty Mr. 'hot-man'!"

Zuko chuckled. "Aang has been teaching you fire-nation slang again hasn't he? Well, at least you don't go off spouting water-tribe slang either. Dur-look at me- wattaaa tribe~"

They soon broke off laughing together in unison for a while. A couple seconds later a waiter came up to their table giving them jasmine tea, both of them thanked the waiter and continued with their conversation.

"But- I don't look that bad…right? Katara asked, inquiring.

'' Katara, just be thankful you're not the one who had to shave his face today."

Meanwhile, Katara was sipping her tea. Zuko's voice trailed off from a distance, because her thoughts about a question that was in the back of her mind for more than a week. Even if she did tell him, what she worried more was what problems it could stir afterwards. Zuko snapped his hand infront of her face to get her back into reality.

" Did you even hear what I said?" Zuko asked, hesitant.

" Oh~ I'm sorry….Uh, well at least you clean up nicely?''

Zuko grimaced at her answer. Whenever she would talk to him, or he would talk to her; they would both always pay attention to each other and listen to what they had to say. Something was up with her, and never the less it was up to him to investigate.

" What's wrong Katara? You know you can tell me anything, as I would do the same."  
He spoke, honestly.  
" You don't look so well at all…and I can see it."

Katara set down her tea, looking into his eyes wincing.  
"I- I'm sorry, I'm fine really. It's just that ever since Aang , the kids, and I moved to Republic City, I haven't slept well at all. Plus, Bumi is running all over the place- I can hardly keep track of that child."

He put his hands up in defense, ''Well, you're not the only one with problems. I'm still having trouble with Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom from time to time. Or to the fact that my daughter Honora is growing up fast, I feel so old."

" A lot of things have changed, haven't they?''

"They have, so many things in fact-.'' He agreed, "But that's not the main reason why you contacted me right? I know you too well, tell me please…"

She shook her head, trying to hold back tears.  
''I can't, I have to go."

Katara rushed forward from the table, slamming the door open; running away as fast as she could. Zuko followed getting up from his own chair; he put cash on the table calmly- before running in pursuit. It was almost like going through a maze, running street through street ;till he finally cornered her in a alley, grabbing her by the arm before she would slip out his grasp, running off again.

''What's your deal? Just tell me, obviously something is wrong you! Why can't you just tell me Katara?" He whispered, making sure they didn't want cause a scene.

''Let me go," She pleaded, struggling under his tight grip. '' Let me go!''

" Tell me first, then I'll let you go."

Katara looked into his eyes with a pleading look, before she nearly collapsed into the ground.

" I'm pregnant.'' Katara whispered back, staring at his face afraid of his response.  
His eyes widened, yet he never spoke a word. All he did was dried her tears with a wipe of his hand.  
Looking at her softly, he uttered a single phrase.

_" I love you."_

Katara cried for a long time in his arms, till she questioned him.

'' We have families now, why-no….how could this have happened? It was just one night…what we are going to do?''

Zuko pulled her up on her feet, speaking protectively.  
"Katara, If you want to do the blame game right now- then both of us are responsible. No one could deny the fact that we had something- What happened, happened. Or that the night we spent together wasn't just for lust- it was something more, we loved each other ever since we were young. Even now, I love you whole-heartedly you know that. ''

''What are we going to tell Aang? Or how are you going to tell Mai about what happened?'' _  
_  
'' Don't worry, I'll think of something I promise. As for the baby-''  
He gently put his hand on her stomach.  
'' I'll protect you and the child.''

''What will they say?'' Katara asked with uncertainty.

''I don't care…" He replied sternly, pulling her into a hug.  
''I have to go to a White Lotus meeting now, but we have to tell everyone today. I won't give them the thought of dishonesty any more than what already happened. At least, they deserve that much after what we are going to throw at them.''

With that Zuko left, heading towards the Capitol of Republic City for the meeting. Katara just stood there frozen, from the circumstances of what she revealed. So much in fact, she didn't even notice the figure that was now briskly standing in front of her. Looking up, Katara saw Toph in full metal bender regalia looking suspiciously at her.

"Y-you didn't hear anything did you?'' Katara demanded.

''You don't have to ask that, Katara to get my response.'' Toph scolded at her.  
Katara slumped down again shamelessly at Toph overhearing their whole conversation.

'' Or remembering that I can feel vibrations in the earth, and the heartbeat of people too.''  
Toph chided.  
''I was on a routine checkup with my men around the area. The council told me that there were early signs of something called 'triple triads' going on, so I was going around the shift- street by street. Till I heard both of your voices around the corner and I listened in from a distance. I could feel it that you were hurt, and Sparky was telling the truth about he felt about you.''

'' Are you ashamed at me?'' Katara wondered.

''Nah, it's not in my span of duties to worry about other peoples' problems, even so- I could even tell from an early start you both had something going on…and I'm the blind one!''

''How do you think the others will take the news?''

''If you can't bare it, I won't mind coming with you.'' Toph smiled. " Besides, Lin likes hanging around with Tenzin."

Katara spoke, taking in Toph's courage.  
'' No matter what- I want to keep the child.''

Toph nodded, pushing Katara forward; together they walked towards the Air Temple Island defiantly.  
'' Lets go then and break some news!'' Toph shouted.

* * *

Katara now, in the present. On her deathbed… reprised those memories in her head over and over again. Everyone that she used to know, was dead and now even she too would follow. Slowly, with her feeble old hands she moved the blankets of her bed and grabbed Korra's hand in her own.

'' Korra…after telling you that memory of mine, I have one last thing to say to you.''

Korra leaned in, '' Yes, Katara?''

''Please find him, my child. He vanished- a long time ago…he didn't deserve the hatred that he received when he came into the world. Zuko and I tried to raise him the best we could. We truly did, will you do that for me…please? Promise me that.''

Korra wiped away the tears with her sleeve, holding on firmly to Katara's small old hand.  
''You bet.''

''Oh, and Aang… If you can hear me out there- I'm so sorry. '' Katara cried with the final breath she had.  
'' I just hope you will forgive me...not only you've been such a good friend to me when we were young- but a caring husband as well. Toph, Sokka, Aang- make room for me up there, because I'm coming up soon.''

With her final speech, Katara smiled as her last breath vanished from the world. Soon after, Korra closed Katara's eyes, and opened the room door melancholy to crowd of people waiting in the living room anticipating every second that passed.

Tenzin got up swiftly, rushing towards Korra.  
'' What did my mother say to you? Is she alright?!''

Korra looked at Tenzin with vagrant eyes, and then looked to everyone in the entire room.  
''She's dead.''

Everyone in the room could feel the wave of dread mingling with sadness pass over them.  
Tenzin grabbed Pema tightly, crying. His kids huddled around them, hugging their parents. Solemnly Bolin walked over to Korra, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'' What about you? You alright?'' he said, saying his words carefully.

Korra smiled. '' I'll get through it. I'm tough."

''Well- yeah. Everyone knows that…you're the avatar. But even the avatar is still human.''

Bolin embraced Korra abruptly, '' The hug train ain't making a stop. Welcome aboard.''

Korra thanked Bolin for easing up the tension, and not to mention the sadness of the dark time before them  
. She stood infront of all who were in the room and spoke up.

'' I know we all must be grieving, but Katara told me something in her final moment. So the Southern Water Tribe festival will have to wait. Also, I talked with Pema, the burial for Katara will happen tomorrow.''

'' Korra, everyone is hurting right now… is it really that important?''  
Tenzin replied, frustrated over his loss.

'' Yes, it is Tenzin." Korra said looking out into the crowd sternly.  
'' We're going to find Katara's lost child...''  
**-END Of Chapter 1-**

* * *

**Nanma**: Hi, I bet your either going to kill me for this story, or love me... or kill me a thousand times over.  
I had this story ever since Legend of Korra came out. The basis of the story, was ''what ever happened when the GAang was grown up?'' I saw a picture of everyone from A:TLA when they were older...so my imagination took over.  
So, with that...I wanted to incorporate Avatar: The Last Airbender with Legend of Korra...via recollections of memories told by people- and this is my own fabrication of season 2/book 2 of Legend of Korra as a side story to the new Avatar's adventures. Also I'm a shameless Zutarian- but please don't hold it up against me. I won't deny the fact that Aang and Katara are together, I know my limits. Besides, please don't get into a shipping war. I'm going to incorporate most of every shipping from both series-so everyone is happy. Thank you for reading, my grammar is terrible...I'll fix it tomorrow.  
**PLEASE NO FLAMES/BAD COMMENTS!  
Please READ and REVIEW! I need to know what people think about my idea/clash of a story. Thank you!  
I own nothing- but the idea/story. Mike and Brian- thank you for creating the world of A:TLA and Lok! **


	2. Detached Bonds

What Burned Between Us-

Chapter II (Detached Bonds)

The very next morning when people opened their eyes to the breaking of dawn in the Southern Water Tribe; the bitterness of yesterday events revisited their memories. Each and every one of them could feel it, that empty void in their hearts. It's one of those type of feelings you just can't forget the first time it happens. It's the feeling of knowing you'll never see the one you loved or cared about ever again…you can't hear the shrill voice of laughter, the warmth of their compassion, and the stern voice you need to get you along the right path.

In a makeshift hut in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe, the two brothers Bolin and Mako woke up early than most people; mainly for preparing for the funeral and returning to Republic City. Bolin gathered up his belongings and hastily stuffed them in a duffel bag. But to no avail it wouldn't close shut, frustrated he grumbled at the bag-slamming it on the bed.

'' ARG!'' He shouted furiously. '' Mako, my bag won't close!'' Bolin pouted, upset.

Angry he tried it once more, in every way possible-and again the same results. Giving up he sat down on his bed, then staring at the cloth door that rustled open, to find it was Pabu scurrying inside to warm himself by the fire. Bolin's eyes twinkled with a plan, Bolin talked to the wary animal slowly following it from behind.

''Hey there Pabu! Won't you mind if you just sit on my bag for a second, just so I could zip it up?''  
Reaching out to grab the furry ferret, he was just too late; Mako picked the animal up first with a daunting look at the thought on what Bolin would make Pabu do, just so he could close his bag. Pabu gurgled a soft chirp at Mako thanking him as he dusted off the cold ferret of the last bit of snow-flakes that etched his tiny body and set him by the fire. Walking over to Bolin's bed, Mako eyes grew big like saucers.

'' Bro, you know your bag would close if you didn't pack all this water-tribe souvenirs?''  
Mako put his hand in Bolin's bag to see what he found and it was a small child's doll.

'' Not only you have souvenirs Bolin, but…''  
he paused, hoping what he said wouldn't seem offensive.

'' You have a girl's doll? That scares me man…."

Bolin's faced turned bright red-snatching back the object, stuffing it into the bag once again.  
''W-Well," He coughed, trying to make his voice seem more manly.

'' It's our first time ever leaving Republic City without our parents.''  
Bolin turned his head towards his brother, ruffling his hair- and yet what he said was the honest truth  
and he needed to remind his older brother of that.

''Second of all, this is Korra's home; her village, where she grew up-  
that's why I wanted to bring back all these things with me.''

Mako snorted, rolling his eyes-walking back to other side of the room lying on his bed turning his head to the wall to make sure Bolin didn't see his expression, he sighed sadly closing his eyes-mumbling back a loose reply.

'' You know, is it bad that I can't really remember Mom or Dad, or that first vacation we went to together as a family…?''

Bolin thought, '' Hmm, I dunno…we were so young when that happened. But you know what I miss most? Mom's laugh- it could change anything, even when Dad was upset. I would give anything just to hear her laugh again.''

Mako shrugged from where he laid. '' I guess I would too…''

Bolin gave up on the duffel bag, and also on his conversation with his brother. Switching his focus to the thick cloth door as he opened it looking outside trying to see Korra's house or hut from a distance. Suddenly A huge gust entered the room, making the both of them shiver.

''Bolin!'' Mako yelled, almost getting up from his bed. ''Why did you have to open the door? ''

'' Sorry,-Sorry…'' Bolin closed the door, looking back at it; deciding if he would put up through another one of Mako's tantrums with the cold-just to open the door to see if Korra was out.

''I was just wanting to see if Korra was up.''  
Speaking to himself, Bolin beamed a light-hearted smile just at the thought of it.

Mako frowned, glaring at him. '' Why?!''

Bolin smiled to himself once more, shuffling the bits of melting snow that fell down after he closed the door.  
'' I wanted Korra to know that I would be there for her no matter what. Unlike us Mako, she has a family. But since she was always training to live up to the Avatar legend- Katara was like a mother to her.''

There was a silence in the room for time, till Mako made a quick decision to leave. Getting up, he grabbed his coat not wanting to hear anymore, passing Bolin and almost through the door if it wasn't for Bolin grabbing his shoulder-stopping him.

Mako pushed Bolin's hand off, ticked off. ''What's your deal?!''

'' I'm not giving up,'' Bolin said; Looking at Mako with his own motives, matching his desires with all seriousness intended.

'' I'm not giving up on Korra," He said, louder with more intensity.  
'' You had no right to steal her away from me, before you get into one relationship and into another- you should've finished the first one instead. Have you ever thought on how Asami feels?!"

Mako replied with hint of arrogance coolly under his breath. '' I'll make sure to remember that.''

''I hope you will,'' Bolin spat back as he saw his brother leave the room out into the cold.

Sighing, he knew that his argument with his older brother would postpone a lot of things. Shaking his head, he too grabbed his own coat-stepping outside. For living in Republic City all of his life, and only seeing bits of snow around-the Southern Water Tribe village was like a winter wonderland. Walking around he could hear each footstep crunch in the snow; unlike his brother walking off to some area to cool down, he was walking towards a different route which was Korra's house. Hoping that she was awake, or that he himself was her own wakeup call didn't matter to him at all. Just seeing her, and making her laugh would hopefully cheer the both of them up.

* * *

_Katara taught me all that I needed to know, and now she's gone-forever.  
_Korra thought, waking up sadly in her own room.

-Knock, Knock-  
A quick tap of her bedroom door startled her. Quickly getting dressed in her usual garments, she slowly came closer to the door.

''Who is it?'' still startled from the sudden stillness of the air around her,  
she called out in reply.

The voice answered back.  
'' Korra, it's me Pema. We're all waiting for you at the burial…  
Tenzin wanted you to say the final words.  
Sweetie, I know it's hard for you especially- but please do this…oh, and Bolin is here to see you too."

Another, soft but chipper voice was heard throughout the makeshift board-wood door.  
'' It's me, Bolin! The one and only~ please come out Korra?''

Pema softened her tone as she breathed a composure relief; seeing Korra opened her bedroom door. Korra greeted Bolin first with a tight hug-then Pema. As they headed outside, the harshness of sheer cold greeted them with a flurry of snow cascading all in its path towards the burial shroud with a small grave they marked for Katara. When they arrived, not a single soul's eyes dared to brighten as they looked on at the Avatar saying her respects. For what it was worth, Korra didn't know what to say, nor knew how to say- about regarding Katara. There just was no way to put emotions at the time into verbal words.

''Katara was like no other,'' Korra paused, '' Her skills, couldn't match another's-''

As she fell to the ground in mid-speech, she couldn't say what was happening to her nor what it felt like. Something hurt deep inside her chest, pulled her down into the ground… so much that she passed out-seeing just a couple of seconds of the surge of people coming to her aid. Surprisingly- in her mid-comatose state it was etched with stars, and light drifting feeling with falling hues of blues with textures. It was beautiful, and then suddenly it all but faded away as Korra awoke impartially to see that she was being carried away by Bolin, softly telling her to remain calm tightly holding her with his iron-grip . Looking back, straining her line of sight to see in the fading distance Katara's grave- and what appeared to be Tenzin standing at the edge paying his final respects. The 'Tenzin'-esque figure turned his face to counter her nausea stare, as much as her body allowed to be shocked, Korra felt a shuddered a wave of emotion to see that it was Aang's spirit contacting her.  
He spoke cryptically, his whole being glowing bright blue at the sight of manifesting to her. Korra passed out for the final time, succumbing to the power of those who controlled her from the other side.

''I share you my wisdom-.'' His voice echoed through the hollowness of the wind.

**-END CHAPTER 2- **

* * *

_**Guest Review**:'' Zutara never happened. Fans need to know when to get over something like this._  
_Just sad how they have to resort to lies to make themselves think they're right.''_

**My Answer:** ''** I know Zutara never happened, if you hate the ship/can't tolerate it-why read...or to the fact of the matter why bash? Didn't you clearly read from what I said in the previous chapter?'' I'm a shameless Zutarian yet I don't deny the fact that Kataang happened.'', but I don't resort myself to lies- ( Just because someone favors/likes something that's different than you doesn't mean you have to bash them with your stark comment)-LOL Yes, Zutarians know it never happened; never the less its still has a big support of fans. THIS STORY IS MADE-UP OBVIOUSLY. I thought this would be a interesting dramatic act or twist in Legend of Korra Series for its upcoming Season 2 book 2, Spirit in spring of 2013... as a side story- and, one of the biggest shippings in the series of A:TLA was Zutara, so I tailored the story to appeal to the mass major of fans.****(For those who clearly don't like/dislike Zutara- Not to Worry I've added most shipping from the original series.) But yet, I thank you for your opinion- just please next time could you read the directions or have tolerance? I wrote ''No Flames/Bad Comments or Shipping Wars'' :) No need to be angry or say hateful things to me thanks. **

To everyone else, who wrote wonderful comments, Thank you! I hope you will continue reading on with my story!

**_If you think this chapter in any way/shape/ or form could be improved better, or just for pure like/love- LEAVE A REVIEW. Thanks- Nanma_ **  
**PLEASE NO FLAMES/BAD COMMENTS!**

**I own nothing- but the idea/story. Mike and Brian- thank you for creating the world of A:TLA and Lok!**


	3. -NOTICE-STORY INFO-

**-NOTICE- Story Information-  
**

* * *

**I may be thinking of just suspending this story all together, **  
**due by evident people contacting me with various problems. (Hateful/mean comments.)**

I would like Information- on how you readers feel about the story...Leave a review! 

* * *

******ALSO-If you want me to continue on with the story- PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW saying for me to do so.  
****Thank you- Nanma**


End file.
